


Blaine is all Filled Up

by majestic_duck (majesticduxk)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Blaine, Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, top Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majestic_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is allowed to come. But only on Kurt's cock.</p><p>written for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59558726">this prompt</a> from the gleekinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine is all Filled Up

Blaine groaned into his arms. His ass was currently being deliciously filled by an equally delicious Kurt. A deliciously aggressive Kurt. 

“You like that, don’t you Blaine? Being filled my cock?”

Blaine just groaned again. Then whimpered as a firm hand contacted his ass cheek. 

“I expect an answer when I ask you a question. Do you like it, Blaine?”

“Yes Kurt!” Blain managed to get out. “I love it! I love being filled with your cock… I love it when you fuck me… I love it when affghhhh!!!”

A rather forceful thrust displaced whatever Blaine had been going to say next. Kurt’s hand alternated spanking and squeezing of his ass cheeks, until he grabbed one cheek in each hand, stretching them as wide as he could. 

“Looks so good here, baby. So hot and filthy, the way your slutty little asshole is spread by my cock. Wouldn’t have thought such a little hole could take so much. Such a cockwhore. Are you a cockwhore. Blaine?”

Kurt’s words went straight to Blaine’s cock. “Yes Kurt! Such a cockwhore! Love your cock. Can I come Kurt? Please? So hard it hurts!!!” Blaine rutted slightly against the bed beneath him. The firm hands on his ass, and the even firmer cock in his ass not giving him much leeway. 

“Sure baby. You can come. But no touching. You come on my cock or not at all.” Blaine groaned. Though they did this sometimes, it was generally not before school, when there was more time for Blaine to get off. But Kurt wasn’t slowing down. Kurt wasn’t tantalising and teasing. Kurt was pounding into Blaine’s spread ass keeping up a running commentary. 

“So hot in here baby. So hot and tight. You feel so good on my cock. Such a good cockslut. Ahh... getting ready to fill you baby. Ready for my come?” It wasn’t really a lot of warning, but still Blaine’s ass clenched as he felt Kurt coming in his ass. “That’s right, milk me, baby. Take it all. Take every last bit.”

Blaine groaned. He hadn’t come. And he knew that once Kurt had spoken, that was that. He moved forward a bit, just wanting to get ready for school, but Kurt’s hand was once again firmly applied to his ass. “Don’t move Blaine. You didn’t get to come, but I have a treat for you.” Kurt sort of lent forward over him, his softening cock shifting around. Then Kurt was moving back, and has his cock slipped out, Blaine felt another hard *smack* and he tightened automatically. 

“Good boy” crooned Kurt. “Such a good little comeslut.” At those words, Blaine felt something hard and unforgiving at his recently fucked entrance. 

“Ah! No Kurt” he started to say, only to have Kurt’s hand rain down on his upturned ass. 

“You do not tell me ‘no’ Blaine! This is a reward for being a good little comeslut. I expect it to be in all day. Doesn’t it make you hot baby? Thinking of being filled with my come. Filled with me all day.”

Blaine groaned into his hands again. Because yes. It did make him hot. And that, he thought to himself, was the problem, as he willed his erection away. 

The problem with having a plug in your ass, was you felt it all the time. When you sat down. When you stood. When you walked. When you did freaking anything. The problem with having a plug in your ass when your ass was filled with come? Everything moves around that liiiiiiitle bit more. 

It was hard to pay attention. Hard to bite back the moans and groans. He seemed to be called on all the time – was this how many times he normally had to stand up and sit down in class???? His ass never got a break, his cock was heavy and full from the start of the first lesson. It only got worse. He was pretty sure he missed a few questions, got a few funny looks, but he knew he wouldn’t remember. He had to get some relief! He glanced at the clock on the wall. Two hours to go. Two long, uncomfortable hours.

His breathing was heavy, his eyes glassy by the time it was lunch time. He made for the door – at the very least he had to get to the bathroom and relieve the pressure of his poor aching cock – but Sam had thrown an arm around his shoulder. 

“What is going on, my dude?” Blaine rolled his eyes. Normally he enjoyed the goofiness – after all, it was something they had in common - but today it just felt like he had stepped into Wayne’s World movie. 

“Nothing, Sam. Just need to go to the bathroo…” his voice trailed off. Kurt was opposite, leaning against the wall smirking at him. Not good. Not good at all. 

Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look. “You aren’t looking too good Blaine. Let me take you somewhere to sit down.”

Blaine shook his head rapidly “No, no Kurt. That’s fine. I’m ok! I will just stick with Sam…” 

Now Sam was shaking his head. “Sorry dude! I got lunch time detention. If you don’t feel good, definitely hang with my man, Kurt.”

Blaine watched a little sadly as Sam walked off. He was jolted from his thoughts by Kurt nudging the plug between his legs. Biting his lip, he went to turn, but Kurt stopped him. 

“Just off the bathroom?” Kurt breathed in his ear. “Now what exactly were you thinking of doing there?”

“N-nothing?” Blaine cursed the way his voice broke, making his answer sound like a question. Kurt’s hands were now firmer on the plug, pushing and pulling. Blaine felt his cock harden – how was that even possible? It hadn’t even softened from this morning. 

“Why don’t we see if I can do something about this?”

Next thing Blaine knew he and Kurt were in an empty room making out. Kurt’s tongue pushing its way into his mouth, Kurt’s fingers pushing the plug into him. Blaine moaned into Kurt’s mouth, and pushing his (still) hard cock into Kurt. 

“Turn around Blaine” Kurt broke the kiss long enough to say. “Same rules baby. You come on my cock, or not at all.” Blaine almost moaned. Although he was hard, he knew it was going to be hard to come. Public sex wasn’t one of his kinks, and the fear of being caught was warring with his need to come.

“Please Kurt! Just fuck me now! I want your cock in me now!!”

Kurt chuckled, and reached around, undoing Blaine’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. As Kurt lent forward, Blaine felt naked flesh hit naked flesh. The plug was eased ever so slowly from his body, and Kurt quickly thrust forward. Both boys gasped. Kurt slid right in, the constant plug movement and this morning’s load easing the way. The plug was then at Blaine’s mouth.

“Open,” commanded Kurt. “We can’t have you being too loud.” 

With an embarrassed whimper Blaine opened his mouth, the plug was forced in, and at the same time Kurt thrust in as hard as he could. 

“You feel so good Blaine! So hot and wet. I just slide right in. Maybe I should keep you like this all the time. Ass filled with come and spread with a plug. So easy to fuck into” which he emphasised with a thrust of his hips. Blaine moaned around the plug in his mouth. God he loved it when Kurt talked dirty. He felt Kurt’s thrusting speed up, and knew that he wasn’t going to come before Kurt did. Sighing he just enjoyed the feeling of Kurt pounding his ass, tensing a little as he felt Kurt jerk, filling him again. His ass was slapped hard, and the plug removed from his mouth. With a quick “Keep it tight, baby” the plug was replaced in his ass. 

Blaine’s eyes were wide, staring at the desk in front of him. He felt fuller and more uncomfortable than earlier. Pulling his pants up, he span around and glared at Kurt. “What exactly…”

Kurt’s finger descended on his lips. “I can think of a much better use for those lips, Blaine.” Blaine glanced quickly at Kurt’s come covered cock, then looked away. “Good boy. Now, I gave you the chance to come, but you didn’t. So this is just a reminder of things to come.” With that Kurt slapped the plug firmly and Blaine moaned again. 

It was not going to be a good afternoon. 

Blaine sneakily looked left. He sneakily looked right. There was no Kurt, and the path to his car was clear. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped in first step. Oh yeah. He forgot to look behind. 

“Where you off to in such a hurry, Blaine? You know the rules.”

Blaine ran through excuses in his head. “Oh. Er. I forgot that I had to rush home today?”

Blaine wasn’t a good liar, and Kurt smirked behind him. “Bad choice, baby.” Once again a firm hand prodded the plug in Blaine’s ass. Blaine’s cock bobbed once more. “I already gave Finn my car. Let’s head to yours.”

Blaine swung around. “Kurt! No! I can’t… I have to…”

“Shhhhhh. It’s alright. We’ll see if we can fix you up soon.”

Kurt sounded happy. Blaine sighed. That probably meant Blaine wasn’t going to be happy. 

The drive back was tense. For Blaine. The road was bumpy, and plug was constantly moving. Almost without realising it, Blaine started rocking back and forth. It felt nice. It felt more than nice in fact just a little more and…

“Stop Blaine.” Kurts voice was all smiles, but it was most definitely an order. Blaine sighed, and pouted out the window. He pouted until Kurt pulled up in front of the Anderson house. As per usual, there was no one home. 

“It’s not fair Kurt. You’ve come twice today” _in me_ , he thought to himself, _why the hell do I put up with him?_ “while I still haven’t...”

“On my cock, or not at all. That’s the rule today, Blaine. You could have come twice already. And I am surprised you haven’t, a cockslut like you.”

Blaine shivered. Oh yeah, this is why he put up with Kurt. He loved this. 

The boys both got out of the car, and Kurt held his hand out. Blaine sniffed and ignored him, stalking past. He might love it, but he also had a sore ass and his cock was feeling more than a little neglected. 

As soon as they were in the house, Kurt pushed Blaine towards the steps. He was so close behind him that his cock and thighs constantly nudged Blaine’s ass, sending shivers down Blaine’s spine. The whole time Kurt’s voice was in his ear. “Can you feel it, Blaine? When I put that plug in this morning it didn’t move so smoothly… are you all filled up… or is there room for more?”

Luckily, Kurt didn’t seem to need a response. Blaine was incapable of saying anything. It was like his body finally knew that it would get its release, and so all his blood pooled in hot hard cock. There was none left over for things like talk. 

They got to the bedroom, and Kurt turned in him his arms. Blaine’s lips went straight to Kurt's, sighing into the hot, sweet feel. His tongue tentatively licked along Kurt’s bottom lip, and Kurt opened allowing Blaine in deeper. Fuck! He loved kissing Kurt. It was hot and sexy. But safe and felt like home at the same time. It was almost the best feeling in the world. 

Blaine pulled back, licked lightly along Kurt's lip. Then nipped firmly before pushing back in. Kurt kissed back, amused that Blaine seemed to have forgotten how desperately he needed to get off. Then again, Blaine mindlessly humping against his leg seemed to indicate that it wasn't far from his mind. Kurt pulled back. Blaine whined a little, hips and mouth both searching for Kurt. 

“What is it you want Blaine? If you don’t tell me I won’t know?”

Blaine whined a little more, reaching towards Kurt. 

“Come on baby, tell me. If I don’t know what it is I can’t make you happy. And I only want to make you happy.” 

“Kurt…”

“Yes?”

“Oh god! Please, Kurt! I need to come! I need you fill me up with your hot hard cock and…”

Kurt quickly turned Blaine, pushing him forward. Blaine’s hand barely reached the bed before Kurt’s hand were underneath, grappling with his belt and pulling his pants down. Blaine barely had time to kick them to the side before he felt Kurt’s hard cock pressing between his ass cheeks. Blaine felt his hole clenched around the plug. 

“I… Kurt I want you…” he gasped.

“You want me baby? How? How do you want me?”

“I… I want you to fuck me Kurt! I want your cock in my ass! I want you to fuck me hard and deep… I want to come on your cock, Kurt! Please Kurt!”

“Yes” hissed Kurt, grabbing Blaine’s hair, pulling it back. “You would want that, wouldn’t you. Such a cockslut. I like it when your full Blaine. Do you like it?” 

Blaine mumbled incoherently as Kurt brought his mouth down and kissed, tongue claiming Blaine’s mouth. Then he was free and panting, feeling Kurt’s hands spread his ass cheeks wide, his hole twitching under Kurt’s gaze. 

“Oh look at you baby. So pretty. I can tell you want it. You hole is twitching and the way the plug is moving… does it feel good?”

“For fuck’s sake Kurt!” bit out Blaine. “Fuck me! Stick that cock of yours in me and fuck me!”

Kurt’s hand went to the plug. “Clench. Don’t let any drip out.” Blaine did, as the plug oh so smoothly exited his body. Although he squeezed as hard as he could, his ass gaped slightly as the plug was pulled, and he felt warmth drip between his ass cheeks. 

“Oh baby. That was naughty. Obviously you aren’t tight enough. Let me see what I can do about that…”

Blaine let out a strangled moan. He knew what was coming. If he clenched it would hurt more, and if he relaxed, Kurt's seed would drip out his ass. Which Kurt would then deal with. Luckily Kurt didn’t give the boy any time to consider. 

_smack_

Kurt’s hand came down, and Blaine felt his asshole tighten in response. Again and again Kurt’s hand hit Blaine’s ass. And it hurt. But it didn’t just hurt. It hurt good. Even as tears filled Blaine’s eyes he could feel his balls pulling up and his cock tightening.  
“Kurt! Please fuck me!! I… I’m going to…”

Kurt’s hand stopped abruptly, his hand going to Blaine’s neck. “Oh baby, you don’t want to know what happens if you don’t come on my cock. Should I give it to you…”

Kurt's voice became musing.

“Please Kurt! Please!! Fill me up… fuck me hard! Please sir… please!”

Blaine only called Kurt sir when desperate. 

“I… I need you to fuck me sir. I’m can't last, sir…”

“You need my cock Blaine? You need my cock in your ass?”

Blaine moaned. Of course he did! If Kurt didn’t fuck him soon it was going to be too late...

Kurt’s hands ran gently down Blaine’s red ass. Kurt kissed Blaine’s back and whispered “Such a good cockslut. Such a good boy-“ then rammed himself home. 

Blaine keened. There was no other word for the high pitched wail that came out his mouth. In a single thrust he felt Kurt’s come overflow and leak out his ass. In a single thrust Kurt hit his sweet spot straight on. And in a single thrust. Blaine came all over the bed. 

“I… I...”

There was a slight pause. Blaine was torn between relief and humiliation at the way he came. Blaine’s arms gave out, and he dropped to his elbows, but Kurt’s hands stayed firm on his hips. 

“Does that feel better, baby? You were such a good boy, waiting til I was in your ass. Such a good slut. Such a good boy. And you look so beautiful – your hole all stretched out around my cock. It makes me happy that I could make you feel so good… But now…” 

Blaine was floating and not really listening, not really able to answer. He couldn't remember the last time he had come so hard. He just wriggled slightly, feeling Kurt move inside him. Now that he wasn’t so focused on his cock, he could feel the heat in his asscheeks, from his spanking, and the ache of his abused hole. He just wanted Kurt to cuddle him. But Kurt’s words broke through his languor. 

“Now it’s time for you to make me feel good.” 

Blaine could hear the wicked grin in Kurt’s voice. He turned suddenly “Kurt, no!”

A sharp slap on his already smarting ass shut him up. “Do you tell me no, Blaine Anderson? Is that how you behave?” At each word another slap rained down upon his unprotected ass. 

“No! Kurt! I’m sorry! But…”

Kurt jerked his hips, forcefully slamming into Blaine. Blaine moaned a little. He was so oversensitive. After having a plug in there and being teased all day he just wanted to calm down and it was too much and couldn’t Kurt see that Blaine wasn’t really saying no, just needing a rest and…

“Shhhhh. It’s ok baby. You’ve been such a good boy today. Such a good boy.”

Blaine belatedly realised he must have been speaking out loud. “I know you want to rest. And you will, Blaine, you will. But you remember the rules? You don’t tell me no. And if you think I'm not going to finish what I started, you've got another thing coming.” Kurt smirked. “Well, you certainly do have another thing coming. But right now, I'm still hard and buried in your ass," he ground his hips against Blaine, just to make a point. "You're my slut. Filled with my come. Who is about to be filled with more.”

And with that Kurt was thrusting hard and deep. Now that Blaine had found his relief, this was about Kurt. This wasn't a fuck to tease and torment. This was Kurt claiming and owning and using… and despite his sensitivity, Blaine groaned as he felt his cock harden once more. His hand slipped down, only to be slapped away by Kurt. 

“Sorry, Blaine” was whispered in his ear. “Rules still stand.”

Blaine could have sobbed! Not again. Not after such day… but it was different this time. Kurt was in no hurry. And Blaine might be able to…

“Think you can do it again?”

It was like Kurt had plucked the idea out of his head. Blaine shakes his head automatically. “No Kurt! Please! It’s too much – ah!”

“Oh? So, here. Feels. Good. Huh?” Kurt thrust at each word, while Blaine thought he would pass out from the pleasure. 

Kurt took his time. Thrusting slowly but forcefully into Blaine, keeping up a running commentary. 

“Oh baby! You feel so good. So hot and so slippery. Every time I push in and out a bit more spills out. It looks so pretty. My cock and my come in your pretty little hole. I love fucking you Blaine. I love being inside you. You feel so fucking good.”

Blaine had been mewling and panting. The combination of the hard cock prodding his prostrate with every thrust, and the sinfully hot words dripping from Kurt’s lips were too much. With a final cry, Blaine came again, collapsing down onto the bed. Kurt smiled, and fucked into Blaine harder and faster than before. 

“So good Blaine. You are so good. Won’t. Ever. Stop. Fucking. You!”

And with that final word Kurt forced himself into Blaine as hard as he could, coming again. He leant over Blaine, kissing down Blaine’s spine. As he softened, his cock slid from Blaine, and more come slipped out, dripping from Blaine's asshole, now red and twitching, to coat his thighs. 

“Oh Blaine, baby. You look so good. Such a pretty asshole, now stretched out from my cock. Baby, you are so pretty.” 

Kurt dragged a gentle finger across Blaine’s swollen hole. Blaine whimpered. Kurt just coated his fingers with white, then reached round to push his fingers into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine sucked automatically, too tired to do anything else. 

“How do you feel now Blaine?”

Blaine moaned around Kurt’s fingers. Not really able to say much else. He felt the fingers leave his mouth, then Kurt stand up and leave the bed, quickly returning with a warm facecloth. Kurt quickly starting wiping the come from Blaine’s body. The material was rough against his abused hole, and he hissed and twitched away. A firm hand on his hip kept him in place. 

“I know it hurts baby, but you’ve been so good. Now, just let me look after you.”

Not having the strength to do much else, Blaine laid there, drifting in and out. He was cleaned, the bed remade, and a glass of water held to his mouth, with urgings to drink before Kurt lay down beside him, pulling him close. Once again, Kurt asked “How do you feel Baine?”

Blaine wriggled in closer to Kurt. “Sore. Good. Tired.”

Kurt chuckled and hugged him tight. “You were great Blaine. Everything I wanted. Everything. Don’t worry we’ll do it again”

Blaine had been drifting, but roused himself enough to say “Not on a school day Kurt!!!”

Blaine fell asleep to Kurt’s chest rumbling with his suppressed laughter.


End file.
